Just One of Those Things
by Wolf Spirit of the Northlands
Summary: A series of Fluffy moments aboard the TARDIS. 10/Rose, first chapter is 9/Rose. The last chapter has been posted. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, it's Spirit. I've been wanting to write a Doctor Who one-shot series for quite some time now, so I finally am! I'm going to attempt about 9 or 10 chapters, if Rose/The Doctor/Jack are OCC please let me know. Just so you know I got the title from a segment on a local radio show "A prarie home companion." Sorry for the short A/N I don't have much time on the computer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.**

"Why do keep looking at me?" The Doctor asked Rose. He had caught her looking at him for the third time that night.

"I wasn't lookin' at you." She blushed and shifted her gaze, so she wasn't looking him in the eye.

"Alright, then what _were_ you looking at?" The Doctor put his feet up on the edge of the TARDIS's main console.

"Nothing." Rose's blush deepened.

"Rose, you're terrible liar!" He grinned.

"Am not!" She crossed her arms.

"Knew it."

**Okay, I'm gonna try too update in the next few days or so. Jack won't be added until the third chapter BTW. Oh and if you wondering about my other series, "Evidence of the Romance." I'm working on the next chapter so stay tuned!**

**~Spirit**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright everyone, I'm back! Okay you guys are probably gonna hate me for this but, I'm changing this from a Rose/9 fic… to a Rose/10. I honestly have to say I like writing 10/Rose better than 9/Rose and this is probably gonna screw up my plot, but I don't care. XD So, yeah this takes directly after "Tooth and Claw" ends.**

**I don't own Doctor Who, or the radio segment on Prairie home companion with the same title of this story. (Wow thats long..)**

The Doctor opened the door of the TARDIS and held it opened as Rose stepped in behind him. They both slumped the two office chairs that had been affixed to the floor of the TARDIS.

"Well, Dame Rose what did you think of that, little adventure?" Setting her up for yet another joke about their bet.

"Fun, " Rose paused and grinned, "But, I am not amused."

The Doctor laughed and spun in his chair. Rose smiled back and replied.

"No, seriously. When do I get my cash? I so won that bet."

The Doctor groaned and stuck his hand in his pocket. "I really hoped you'd forget about that."

"Come on then, fork it over!" She strolled over to his chair and stuck her hands out.

He stood up, "Well Rose, you're not gonna get it that easily." The Doctor then proceeded to take the cash and run down the hall of the TARDIS.

"Not fair!" She ran down the hall, laughing. "Docta'! Slow down, I can't run that fast!"Her sides were really starting to hurt.

The hallway seemed to twist and turn as Rose ran down it. It was quite disorienting and she wasn't sure where he was.

She kept running blindly forward, until she ran right in to something, awkwardly stumbled and fell backwards.

"Ow." She sat up and saw The Doctor across from her on the floor. "Sorry."

"No harm done." He tossed the money at her. "Here you are, Rose"

"Finally!"

**Okay, that was a longish chapter. So yeah, I'm gonna update "Evidence of The Romance", soon (I hope.) Oh and that quote in the new summary, I wrote that.  
><strong>

**Hope ya liked it!**

**~Spirit**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sprit says: I think I broke my toe. IDK it just really hurts, no it would hurt way more. Oh and this chapter is, well, more fluffy than intended.**

**I don't own Doctor Who, leave me alone.**

"Doctor?" Rose walked into the main hall of the TARDIS where the Doctor was tinkering with the TARDIS.

"Yes, Rose?" He slid out from under the console.

"I want you to take me some where." She sat down next to the Doctor on the floor.

"Where?" Dread filled the mind of the Doctor, _"God, I hope she doesn't want to visit her mother."_ He thought to himself.

"America, present day. And don't ask why you'll find out later." Rose smiled. "Besides your owe me a favor."

"Alright, America it is!"

Twenty minutes later, after flying the TARDIS to Earth and falling on their backs as it landed, they had arrived. Explosions could be heard from the outside of the TARDIS.

"Rose? I think there's a war going on out there." The Doctor stood, _"If this is a war zone then there's no way I'm letting Rose out there."_ As he was momentarily distracted by his thoughts, Rose opened the door of the TARDIS.

"Docta, it's fine! You need to stop worrying." The Doctor followed Rose out of the TARDIS and like she said there wasn't a war going on.

"Fireworks! You know the Chinese invented fireworks, Rose. So why are there so many going off at once?" He gazed at the sky.

"Fourth of July, it's an American holiday. I thought you could use a break and-"

"Rose, you don't need to apologize." He gently placed a hand on her back. "I really appreciate it." Rose smiled back at him, eyes shining bright and tongue between her teeth.

"Well, lets stop talking and watch the show, yea?" The ground the TARDIS had landed on was grassy and had an excellent view of the fireworks.

They lay side by side on the grass, Rose with her head on the Doctor's shoulder. He held her hand and she didn't mind.

So there they were, watching a celebration for a holiday neither of them celebrated and both wishing they could stay like that, forever.

**Okay, I really wanted to publish this *on* the Fourth of July, but it's currently 12:21 AM and I tried my hardest.**

**Hope ya liked it!**

**~Spirit**


	4. Chapter 4

**No time, don't own and yeah  
><strong>

It was getting hard for Rose not to ignore the smell of cake that drifted through the TARDIS. It was chocolate, defiantly chocolate. Her stomach growled, she was pretty hungry already and this wasn't helping.

Rose climbed out of her bed, still in her pajamas and headed for the kitchen. The metal was cold against her bare feet. The kitchen door swung open noiselessly and Rose was quiet as she entered.

She had to try very hard not too burst out into hysterical laughter at the sight in the kitchen. It was a mess, with flour and sugar scattered over the counter tops and cake batter was smeared all over everything.

And the icing on the cake on, so too speak, was seeing the Doctor in a bright yellow apron with little cherries on it and matching oven mitts. He was leaning over the stove and seemed too be checking on the doneness of the cake. She could take it no longer and had to say something, but the words wouldn't come. All she managed was to laugh quietly.

"Rose!" The Doctor turned around, "Don't do that, you made me jump out of my skin!"

"Sorry Doctor," Rose smiled one of her smiles, tongue clamped between her teeth, eyes shining. "You have to admit the apron is a bit, err, interesting."

"Oh, right. Only one on the ship, gonna have to fix that." He blushed, "You want some cake? It's not frosted."

"I'd love some." He picked up the cake from the counter and they both sat at the small table.

"Happy Birthday Rose." The Doctor said to her quietly.

"It's my birthday?" She was genuinely surprised. "I had no idea, I've really lost track of when it is on Earth. I'll have to swing by Mum's today."

"We should do something fun today, after we say hello to your Mum that is. There must be something interesting going on somewhere, somewhen." He took a bite of cake.

"Mmm.. yeah, nothing too crazy." She replied, taking a bite of cake.

"That can't be guaranteed."

**So if the British call french fries "Chips", then what do they call potato chips? I seriously have no idea.**

**~Spirit**


	5. Part one

**This one takes place present day whereas, the others take place during the timeframe of season 2. Anyways I'm reeaaly tired.**

**Don't own Dr. Who**

Rose and The Doctor sat on a sofa in the tv room, he had an arm around her shoulder.

"Do we have to watch the Royal Wedding?" The Doctor asked Rose.

"Yes, Mum and I've watched the royal weddings on the telly in '92, '99, '05 and in '08 I stopped by to watch it with her." She smiled at him for acting childish.

"Well, why aren't you there now? Not that I don't enjoy your company."

"She's having a lot of people over to watch and I know how you don't like crowds." Rose's smile faded. "And there were some people that I didn't want so see."

"Who? Anyone in particular?" The Doctor looked concerned.

"Old 'friends' that I haven't seen for a while, people who ask too many questions about where I've been and I'd rather spend a quiet evening here than surrounded by people in Mum's flat."

"Really? Me too." He said with a bit of sarcasm.

"We don't have to watch the wedding, if you've watched one you've basically watched 'em all."

"It's that way with most weddings, which is why I try to avoid them." He shifted away from her gaze and changed the subject abruptly. "So what should we watch?"

"Mmm.. you can pick. Something Sci-Fi." She yawned sleepily.

"That sounds good. You have the remote, can you had it to me?" Rose handed him the remote. The Doctor flipped channels for a while until he found a badly made, cheesy movie from the fifties. "Is this good?"

"Yeah, I'm really tired." She snuggled into his shoulder.

"That's fine." The Doctor kissed her forehead lightly.

**I picture them watching a terrible film called "Eegah" it has this caveman in it and in the documentary "The Worst 50 movies of All Time" named it the 2nd worst movie of all time, I saw it and it wasn't that bad. But I was watching it with people commenting on it. (The MST3K version) Did you think they were too snuggly and or romantic? Do you guys have any prompts for this? Ehh... tired.. **

**Gute Nact,**

**~Spirit**


	6. Part two

**The moon looks so beautiful tonight, it's a less than half full but not quite a crescent. It's an enchanting color too, sort of a light orange with hits of blood red. I just feel like I should say that I'm not completely happy with the way the last chapter ended and this is a follow up to that. Well any ways, this chapter is gonna be a bit angsty and longer than normal.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
><strong>

_"Rassilion. Rassilion. Rassilion!" _The Doctor paced around the kitchen, mentally cursing.

_"I should have left well enough alone. She was already curled up with me on the sofa and I just HAD to kiss her!"_ He thought kissing her would simplify things but it only complicated them. From as far as the Doctor could figure, Rose was too tired to say anything last night and having had all of last night to think about it, she wasn't too happy by morning.

***Flashback***

"Morning Rose!" He had walked into the kitchen and she was sitting at the table eating a bowl of oatmeal.

"Morning." Her tone of voice was annoyed.

"Alright then Rose," The Doctor sat down at the table. "Tell the Doctor all your troubles."

"You should know!" Rose snapped at him.

"Rose, I can't apologize unless I know I did wrong."

"You kissed me." His jaw dropped. _"Rasilion."_

"Oh! Is that what this is about? I've kissed your forehead before so I don't see what the big deal is." The Doctor was getting concerned, had he gone too far?

"Doctor, do you even know where we were? We were on the couch, all those other times were in the console room. Not with me falling asleep on you. I don't appriciate you coming on too me like that!" She stood up.

"I was not! You didn't say anything about it and it was your idea to basically lay on me, I don't understand why your so upset about this!" He stood.

"That's just it." Rose stormed out of the kitchen, he slumped back in his chair, feeling defeated.

***Flashback end***

This was an hour ago and the Doctor was getting a bit concerned. "Maybe I should just apologize," The Doctor muttered to himself. "Yeah! Then Rose won't be mad at me and we can go somewhere today!" He jumped out of his chair and headed to Rose's room and knocked on the door.

"What?" Rose called from inside.

"Rose, I.." He sighed and put his hands in his coat pockets. "Can I just come in?" The door swung open. Rose stood in the door frame.

"Look, I'm sorry." He gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Rose, I love traveling with you and I don't wanna screw up our relationship. And I wish I hadn't done that-"

"Doctor." She interrupted. "It's okay and I think I understand. Let's just move past it, okay? I think I might of overreacted a bit." The Doctor was surprised at her speech, maybe Rose wasn't as mad as she'd let on.

"Where do you want to go today?" She contemplated his question for a moment before answering.

"You can choose, I got to choose last time. I don't have a preference about where we go." The tenseness between them melted when a smile spread across Rose's face.

"Riight, I've got it! The planet Ribsbane, dress warmly. I'll be in the console room" The Doctor went off to the room in question. Leaving Rose alone in the door-way, the TARDIS spoke in her mind. _"I've heard you thinking, you have emotions for the Timelord."_

_"Yes I do, but I'm not sure which ones."_

__**So, what did you guys think? Love it? Hate it? I won't know unless you press that little review button at the bottom of the page. Oh, and if you guys have any ideas for chapters, I'd be more than happy to take a look at them.**

**~Spirit.  
><strong>


	7. Super Marmalade'

**Okay, the chapters are gonna have names soon. Sorry this is a bit short compared to my last chapter. I really don't have that much time for the A/N. So yeah.**

**If I owned Doctor Who, Rose would still be on.  
><strong>

The TARDIS was unusually quiet for the time of day and The Doctor had wandered off with out explanation about an hour ago. Leaving Rose alone in the console room.

She was about to go looking for him when she heard a small explosion come from one of the rooms. Rose jumped from her chair and ran in the direction of the noise.

"Doctor?" She shouted.

"In here Rose." The Doctor's voice came from the room she'd just passed, the kitchen. Rose looked in and was confused and slightly amused at what she saw. The Doctor was laying on the floor and like the rest of the kitchen, he was covered in marmalade.

"Umm.. what happened here?" She asked him, trying not to laugh.

"Well, I mixed all of our jams, jellies and marmalades together." Rose entered the kitchen and sat on a marmalade-free chair.

"Why?"

"'Cus, I wanted to make a 'super marmalade'" He muttered.

"Super marmalade?" She rolled her eyes and grinned. "What happened to the mixer?" It was singed and looked like someone had had it with a hammer several times.

"I accidentally added some low grade explosives to the mix. Don't ask how that happened I don't know" The Doctor sat up. "Well, I'd better start cleaning this up, it's gonna take a while."

"You want some help?"

"Yeah," He replied, standing up and taking off his jacket. "We might be here a while."

An hour later The Doctor and Rose had cleaned about three fourths of the kitchen.

"You wanna take a break and go out for chips?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah, let's go."

"Brilliant, Allons-y!"

**No time and yeah. Hope to update soon.**


	8. Wrong Revolution

**I'm, back! I'm really really sorry about the late update. So, lacking a prompt I picked up a random book and pointed to a random spot on a random page. (It was quite random.) An the random word I got was "Unconscious". Just to let you know, I haven't done much first person writing, so if I've horribly mangled this chapter, Forgive me!**

**I don't own Doctor Who (For one thing I'm not from England)  
><strong>

**Rose's POV**

"Doctor?" I'd been shouting his name for a while now, we'd lost the mob about 20 minutes ago. Apparently 18th century Americans don't appreciate it when two British people turn up out of nowhere in the middle of their uprising against England. So naturally after splitting up, cus they can't chase both of us. We can't find each other. And on top of that we landed in the middle of March, so the weather was horrible.

"Where the hell did he go?" I muttered under my breath, mentally cursing the period accurate dress that kept snagging on branches.

_"Okay, I need to figure out where he is. Maybe, angry villagers found him or aliens showed up like they always seem to when we go to Earth?" _I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and didn't see what I tripped over until I was on the ground.

"Ow." I rolled onto my back and sat up, rubbing the snow off of my face. My legs were on top of something, it was dark too see what it was what the thing was until I crawled closer to it.

"Doctor!" I shouted, going into full on panic mode. He was laying face down in the snow and hadn't reacted to me tripping over his legs. I turned him over and placed my head near his hearts.

_"Both beating, not dead. Just unconscious." _Relief flooded into me.

_"But, what do I do with an unconscious Time Lord? I can't bring him back to the TARDIS, too heavy. Plus, I'd have to go back through the village again. I guess I just sit with him until he wakes up." _I shifted into a more comfortable position, laying on my back, next to him.

I lay there for a while and I think I dozed off for a little bit. When I opened my eyes he was still out.

"Doctor?" I muttered, rolling onto my side. I poked him in the side. "Are you going to be awake soon? 'Cus I'm getting bored."

I inched closer to him, sleep was starting to overtake me and it was pretty cold. I scooted until I was only an inch from The Doctor.

"How did I get on the ground?" I squeaked and quickly stood up. "And, why are you.. so close to me?"

"Well umm.. I just found you on the ground. And I was cold." The Doctor slowly got off the ground. He looked right into my eyes for a moment before looking away

"Well, back to the TARDIS then?"

"Yeah." We walked out of the woods in silence so they wouldn't hear us. Even though it was now nighttime and it was unlikely for them to hears us.

When we reached the edge of the forest a half hour later, I was getting pretty tired.

"Do you want me to carry you?" The Doctor whispered.

"Sure." I yawned.

We stopped walking and he picked me up, bridal style.

"Doctor?" I muttered.

"Yes, Rose?"

"How did you land in the American revolution instead of the French one?"

"Ummm…" He glanced down at me. "I don't know."

"I don't think it ended too badly." I sleepily smiled at him.

"Really? We were chased through the woods for hours by angry villagers, I got knocked unconscious and we got lost in the woods. How was this a good day?" He looked at me like the cold was starting to get to my brain.

"Well, for one thing you got to carry me." The Doctor rolled his eyes and shook his head at me.

"We're in the TARDIS, I'm going to put you down now." The Doctor murmured.

"Huh?" I'd been asleep for about ten minutes and honestly I didn't want the Doctor to put me down. But he did, he sat me on my bed.

"Night Rose."

"Night Doctor." He turned off the lights and stepped out of my room, closing the door on his way out.

The whole day wasn't great. We did go to the wrong revolution, we did get separated while escaping an angry mob, I did stumble around a snowy forest for several hours.

But being with the Doctor, just made all of it seem, well better.

**I really hope that monologue-y thing at the end didn't suck and that the uber-fluffiness of the whole chapter didn't rot your teeth. Oh, and something I've forgotten to mention for the last few chapters; There's a poll on my Profile, the results of which, will decide which one of my upcoming stories gets posted first! There are two options with incredibly vague description, so vote away! And Evidence of The Romance (My other story) has been put on hold until I get this project done. And as always, prompts are wanted and so are reviews!**

**Gute Nacht**

**~Spirit**


	9. Custard

**I've returned, Hello! Well anyhoo, this should've been posted last night but I couldn't get it done in time. Well, this is a bit shorter than normal and I'm not entirely happy with the end of the chapter. I wasn't quite sure what to do with it, so well, you'll find out.**

**I don't own Doctor Who**

The Doctor scampered across the kitchen to the fridge. He'd been waiting weeks for this. He pulled the door open, gabbing the small plastic bowl off the shelf. He slammed the door closed and grabbed two spoons from the counter.

"Rose!" He shouted, she simply had to try this. Treats like this simply didn't come around often.

Awaiting her reply, The Doctor peeled the lid from the bowl. He dipped the spoon in the pudding, taking a bite from the bowl of banana-y goodness. He set the dish and spoon down, skipping off to find Rose. She needed to try this.

Rose wandered into the kitchen, was this where the Doctor had been calling to her from? Her eyes wandered to the counter where she saw the opened bowl of custard, she grabbed on of the clean spoons and sat down at the kitchen table.

_"Oh my GOD! This custard is… amazing." _Rose closed her eyes and smiled, this was defiantly one of the best things she'd ever eaten. No wonder the Doctor had wanted her to try this.

_"Oh wait, The Doctor!" _She looked down at the bowl, the banana custard was almost all gone.

"Rose! You ate my custard!" Rose attempted to stand up and get out of her chair at the same time, then bumped into the Doctor. Causing the custard to spill all over her neck and lips.

"Aww.. Rose, now you've gone and spilled the custard!" He rolled his eyes at her.

"Sorry." Rose mumbled.

"It's fine! But.." The Doctor eyed her lips suspiciously. "I do want to finish the custard though.."

"Okay. Wait, what?" She asked, feeling very confused.

Without saying a word, The Doctor gently placed his hands on her shoulders. Then licked the custard off her lips.

"Thanks Rose!" He spun around and left, leaving Rose alone in the kitchen.

_"Am I allowed to enjoy that?" _Rose thought.

**So, I'm hoping that custard is like pudding, but different? If I'm wrong let me know. And on a different note when I started this I wanted to write only 9 or 10 chapters and I'm at chapter Nine. I'm not sure how many more chapters I have in me. So, either I end this soonish or I keep going with prompts and plot-bunnies? Oh and one more thing I start school on Monday, so updates will become even more infrequent. (If that's even possible.) I think that's about it but I feel like I'm forgetting something... Ah well, if I remember I'll put it in the next update.**

**~Spirit  
><strong>


	10. The Doctor's Ipod

**Hello, again! Two chapters in the same week, it's crazy! So, this technically isn't a song-fic. I started school today, so I thought I might leave you guys with something, cus updates might be slow.  
><strong>

**I don't own Doctor Who, the song "Rosie" which is by Jackson Browne**

Rose stood in the console room, mesmerized by one object. The Doctor's iPod. She'd wondered if the Doctor had one but this was proof, glorious proof.

_"Should I?" _She reached to grab it off the console, but stopped. _"No, the Doctor will get mad at me."_

Rose gently picked up the black piece of plastic.

_"What could he possibly have on there that he doesn't want me to see? Err.. hear. This can't possibly turn out like that time I looked at Jack's email." _Rose shuddered at the unpleasant memory, while putting in the headphones. She pressed play.

**Rosie, you're all right, you wear my ring **

**When you hold me tight, Rosie, that's my thing **

**When you turn out the light I got to hand it to me **

**Looks like it's me and you again tonight, Rosie.**

"Alright, that's enough of that!" The Doctor yanked the headphones out of her ears.

"Ow!" Rose shouted, rubbing her ears. "Don't do that!"

"Well, that's what you get for listening to other people's iPod's." He paused the song, blushing when he realized what it was. "I'll go put this where it belongs."

He walked off to his room, blushing furiously. Rose sat down in one of chairs, half embarrassed, that the Doctor had caught her, half amused that he had gotten so flustered. Things had been a bit weird between them since he practically kissed her in the kitchen the other day.

_"So, I guess that's how he feels. Or it's just a coincidence. That'd be one helluva _coincidence_. He was blushing pretty hard… but I guess I would too. Considering that I lo-"_ Rose was cut off mid-thought by the reappearance of the Doctor.

"Where too Rose? How about Gurgon 6? You'd love it, the whole planet's a giant forest!" He was as cheerful as ever, choosing to ignore what just happened.

"Yeah, sounds great!" Rose jumped up from her chair.

"Good, just pop into the wardrobe. The TARDIS will have set something out for you."

"Right." She walked into the wardrobe, smiling. _"At least I know why he doesn't like it when people call me Rosie."_

**Well, there**** are quite a few fics out there about whats on Rose's ipod, so I wrote one about the Doctor's ipod. ****It really does hurt when headphones are yanked out of your ears, it's happened to me a couple times. D: Oh, and ****come November, I'll be taking a lot of time off**_._** Why? Because I signed up for NaNoWriMo or National Novel Writing Month, and personally I don't think I'll have time to write fanfiction and a novel at the same time. But I'll write one-shots and stuff, cus of plot-bunnies and stuff. I do plan to have finished Just One of Things by then. That was a long A/N..**

**~Spirit**_  
><em>


	11. The End

**Well folks, here it is. The final chapter! After this, it's done.  
><strong>

**I don't own  
><strong>

**Rose's POV**

It was nighttime, the Doctor and I had just gone an adventure that had required lots of running. When we got back, The Doctor had been exhausted and had gone to bed early.

That was three hours ago and I was ready to go to sleep. But I decided to tell the Doctor goodnight. There wasn't an answer when I knocked at the door so I opened it.

"Doctor?" I said quietly. It was dark and he was laying on his side. He muttered something I couldn't understand.

"What?" I tip-toed over to his bed. I had spent a few nights in the Doctor's bed, but I was incredibly on edge. I sat on the bed, across from him. "Did you say something? I didn't quite-"

He cut me off mid-sentence.

"Yes Corporal, I'm aware of that."

_"Wait, what? I'm not a corporal-" _I thought. He spoke again, interrupting my thoughts.

"Corporal, how am I supposed to think with you hovering like that?" I smiled, _"He's sleep-talking! God, that's cute."_

"Corporal!" He said in a louder tone and rolled over, so he was facing me. "That's none of your business."

"Denying it does not, make it true." I was really starting to wonder what this 'Corporal' had said to make the Doctor so upset.

"Well, yes. How could I not?" He sighed. "I'll admit it. I love Rose Tyler."

My jaw dropped.

_"Oh my god..."_ I thought to my self.

**Doctor POV.**

The dream faded and I awoke to see Rose sitting next to me, with a shocked look on her face.

"Oh! You're awake." She blushed.

"Was I talking in my sleep again?" I yawned.

"Yeah," Rose lay on her side facing me. "You were saying some pretty weird stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Well, you had an argument with someone called "The Corporal'. What did you dream about?" Rose asked.

"Well, um uhh.." I blushed furiously. "I was playing Chess in a garden, while having a nice 'cuppa with The Corporal. Who happens to be, a white rabbit in a suit and monocle."

Rose rolled on he back, laughing.

"You were having a _Tea Party_ with a _bunny rabbit_!" She turned to look at me. "Were there butterflies?"

"Maybe." Rose started to laugh again, but I could tell she was leaving out. "Rose, there's something you aren't telling me."

"Well," She sat up and all the humor drained from her voice. "You said that. That.. you loved me."

"Rose, I-" I was cut off when she leaned over and kissed me. I pulled Rose on top of me, deepening the kiss. We pulled back to breath.

"So where does this leave us?" I asked. "And do you-"

"'Course I do. How could I not?" She smiled at me. "I love you Doctor."

"I love you too Rose."

**Well, that's it! I wrote more than I thought I would. I've really had a great time writing this. This is my second time writing a scene with a kiss in it, so I hope I didn't mess that up.  
><strong>

**I have to thank my readers. Those who reviewed in particular. And I really need to thank Queen of Night, who left the most reviews per user.**

**I really hoped you enjoyed it! And in a few days I will be starting a new series! **

**~Spirit**


End file.
